super_mario_bros_the_lost_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Toadstool
"Well done my future brother in law!" -Dragon to Mario in The Lost Brother Part 3 Dragon Toadstool is one of the main protagonists in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Brother. He is king of The Mushroom Kingdom, alongside his girlfriend, Rosalina. Biography Life before The Incident Dragon was born by the Mushroom calendar, February 24, 3023 to Amadeaus Toadstool III and Rosa Toadstool I. He was the first-born of their two children, the other being Princess Peach. As a young boy, he was taught to fight like the Toads who guarded the castle. One night at the age of 12, he confronted Bowser's father, Trowser and defeated him by sending him to the Minus Zone. Seeking revenge, a young Bowser sent his court wizard, Kamek to do away with Dragon, but this backfired as Kamek only teleported him to Earth 1 On Earth 1 Dragon was attacked by thugs in Starling City and almost killed until a vigilante named Green Arrow saved him. Seeing the potential in Dragon, Green Arrow; normally known as Oliver Queen and a few other vigilantes (Mainly Batman, and The Flash) aided Dragon in returning home, but he needed to blend in with the world he was trapped in. With that in mind, the three of them trained Dragon like a super hero, giving him the technology and time to become his own hero, Mushroom Man. At one point just before he returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, Dragon fought alongside Green Arrow and Batman to defeat Ra's Al Ghul, a man who was prepared to destroy humanity; and took a blade through the stomach, almost killing him. He recovered soon after and helped make the device to finally help him return home. Although CaptainKodachrome makes references to Dragon joining with The Doctor from Doctor Who, it has never been elaborated on past jokes and references. The same goes for many other things; like Dragon knowing who certain characters are before they're introduced among other pop culture references. Return It is shown that Dragon had been alongside Mario before the events of The Lost Brother take place in the form of Baby Luma, in Super Mario Galaxy though how this happened is not known, especially considering that Baby Luma had sacrificed itself to save the universe in the first Galaxy game. It is also shown that Dragon and Rosalina had been dating since then. Later on, Bowser had ambushed the Castle and kidnapped not only Peach, but also Mario. After Luigi and Princess Daisy chased after Bowser's Clown Car and defeating a sea of Goombas, they were met by the Cult of Koopai. After a short fight and Luigi almost being killed, Dragon intervened and defeated Wizenhimer and his cult. After helping Luigi up and rescuing Daisy, they returned to the Peach's Castle to formulate a solid plan. He then introduced himself and then went into his bedroom; which the the door had been locked since he had disappeared. Luigi then found Mario, which turned out to be an android, which Dragon defeated. Upon learning that the Mario Robot was created by Professor E. Gad being held in captivity at Area 64, they go to save him, as Luigi believes that E. Gad would help them. Rosalina appears, revealing her's and Dragon's relationship and tagging along with them to find Area 64. After finding Area 64 at Quicksand Plateau, they are ambushed by Kyle the Dark Koopa which Dragon and Luigi are forced to defeat, gaining a Hammer Suit in the process. They then infiltrate the facility and rescue E. Gad. They once again returned to the castle to finally create a plan, but Yoshi comes to the castle, and joins the team. The next day, they decide to make their way to Bowser's Castle, and meet Broique Monsieur and discover that Wario and Waluigi had been hired to collect a bounty on Dragon's head set by Bowser. Upon reaching the Darkworld gate, they meet two shady figures, who Dragon reveals to be Wario and Waluigi in disguise. After concluding that they've found Dragon, Wario attacks Dragon, in which he almost kills him. Dragon jumps over Wario as he charges, and Wario knocks himself on the head, giving Dragon enough time to escape, as Wario is too strong for Dragon to fight close-quarters. After making past the arch, they made it to the Fire Sea, where once again they were ambushed by the Cult of Koopai and Kyle. Once again, Wizenhimer is forced to surrender and escapes with his teammates. After making it into the castle, Dragon searches for Bowser, who had been waiting for him and captured Luigi and the others. Dragon and Bowser fight while Rosalina slips Mario one of Dragon's custom built powerups; the Dragon Suit. Mario then aids Dragon in defeating Bowser, but before they can deal the final blow, Bowser Junior appears, lighting a Bob-omb which would explode if Dragon didn't surrender himself, freeing the others in the process. Dragon agrees to this proposition and Bowser lets the others free, keeping Dragon captive. A few hours later, Dragon had been stripped of his weapons and thrown into a cell. After overhearing Bowser's true plan, he reveals that Bowser's minions didn't check him well enough, and uses the Cat Bell to escape. A chase between the two kings ensues, but Mario and Crash Bandicoot save him. Later on, they return to the castle, and Dragon finally reunites with Peach. Unfortunately, Bowser Junior breaks into the foyer and tries to kidnap Daisy, who Bowser has told Bowser Junior is really his mother. Bowser's whole ensemble of bounty hunters and minions ambushes the castle, but thankfully, Sora, Donald and Goofy come in just in time to aid them. Wario is sent screaming into the sky, and Waluigi is taken as a prisoner. After interrogating him, they learn that Bowser has created an alliance with the other dimensions' villains and plans to do away with Dragon and Mario once and for all. Before they can get anymore info out of him, Heartless attack the castle and free Waluigi. Before they can retaliate, they discover that giant Riptocs and Heartless are guarding the Toad Town gate so they can't get to Bowser. During the meeting, Peach and Rosalina sneak out to try to get Daisy on their own. Mario gets angry at Dragon, blaming him for the whole mess. Mario and Crash get into a fight, which Dragon ends. Dragon and Sora then go after the girls, meeting up with them at Plack Beach and recruiting both Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pac-Man. They bring the girls back and return to working on the plan to get back to Bowser and rescue Daisy.. -This section is in the works- Appearance & Personality Dragon is a human, like Peach and the Mario Bros. He has light skin, semi-short, dark brown hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father and is very fit. He is 28 years old. He normally wears an orange, light knight's coat with sneakers and gloves. Sometimes, he wears his crown with red robes to important events. He is also seen wearing a tank top and basketball shorts with finger-less boxing trainers. Being trained by super heroes, Dragon has a honest, yet determined heart. He has a very strong opinion of what is right and wrong and does his best to uphold his version of good, even if that means stopping the ones he loves from choosing the wrong decision. He is always nice to people as he meets them and tries his best to befriend almost everyone he meets, though knows where to draw lines, like knowing that Wario and Waluigi were bad just by their mannerisims. Like most of the other characters, Dragon has an open hatred for Bowser, but his is even more deeply rooted to Bowser's family, due to having fought Bower's father Trowser, who had killed his mother and father. Although he hates Bowser and his family, he still doesn't wish them dead, as he sent both Bowser and Trowser to the Minus Zone instead of killing them, given the countless chances. He also can be cocky which can cause trouble if he isn't too careful about who he is talking to. When Dragon gets angry, he reacts childishly or pretends to be calm, and this makes him very threatening. He also knows about many things that most other characters don't understand and tends to make jokes despite grave situations, such as after Daisy got captured and Peach and Rosalina went to go save her despite the absence of a plan. While he tries to keep other calm by words alone, Dragon will use force if necessary to calm others down or to stop them from hurting each other. Dragon's Hero Type is indecisive considering he knows about technology, magic and summoning, and fighting. His weapon of choice is an Egyptian khopesh, but also uses powerups; some that he created himself, like the Dragon Suit. When Dragon used a Smash Ball, he used his Final Smash, Blood Light. Category:Characters